1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a voltage generation circuit, a semiconductor memory apparatus having the same, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus may be operated at a voltage having a different level from a voltage level inputted from outside. For example, a low-power electronic device such as a portable electronic device is designed to use a small amount of power, in order to increase a battery duration time as much as possible.
Thus, the semiconductor memory apparatus may include a voltage generation circuit configured to convert an external voltage into a required internal voltage level according to the characteristic of a device to which the semiconductor memory apparatus is applied.
During operation of the semiconductor memory apparatus, current consumption of an internal circuit may momentarily increase or the operating speed of the voltage generation circuit may be delayed. Thus, the internal voltage may become lower than the required level. In this case, the operating speed of the internal circuit may be reduced.
Thus, the voltage generation circuit needs to be designed to supply an internal voltage within a predetermined range at all times, despite a process condition variation, that is, PVT (Process, Voltage, Temperature) variation. Thus, a stable operation of the internal circuit (chip) can be guaranteed through the operation of the voltage generation circuit.